Another day
by Pirateofthenight
Summary: days in the lives of our favorite tithe, valient, and ironside couples
1. Kaye and Roiben

It was another boring day. Corny and Luis were doing lord knows what, lord knows where, I shuddered at the thought. Roiben was off being a king of two realms, and my shadow Kate was at school. While I was stuck alone at Moon in a Cup, and business was slow today. Only three customers since eight this morning, as I said a boring lonely day. Then it went bad or good I suppose at around three o'clock. I was turned around making myself a cup of coffee when I felt a pair of very familiar warm arms wrap around my waist. Maybe the day would finish better then it started.

"Um, I think that maybe my boyfriend will be a little mad if he finds us. And he has a temper." I said.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Roiben murmured against my neck.

Yup ending much better then it started. I turned around to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in. "You see my boyfriend he's really powerful, and if he catches us like this well he'd get really mad. I don't think you want to see him mad." I smiled.

"Why don't you shut up and let me kiss you?" he leaned down to kiss me. I closed the distance quickly and pressed my lips against his.

The familiar arms constricted tighter around me, pulling me closer. My arms tightened around his neck pulling him closer to me. His tongue swept my mouth. His mouth moved down my neck, I pulled it back to my mouth.

The bell above the door rang, shit! Why does the first costumer of the afternoon comes now. Slowly I separated myself from Roiben, composing my face into a careful smile. "Kate! What are you doing here?" I yelled as I felt warmth rush to my cheeks. Roiben the traitor laughed.

"School's out. And I always come here after!" she whined and laughed at the same time. The warmth was still there in my cheeks. The bell on the door rang again, Luis and Corny came in. Crap!

"Whoa! This is new Kaye blushing?" Corny teased.

"What happened?" Luis asked.

"All right that's enough. I'm leaving and you are coming with me."I grabbed Roiben's hand and started to walk to the back of the shop.

"Oh I get it. Be safe kids!" Corny called in a high voice. I flipped him off as we walked through the door.


	2. Ravus and Val

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't own any of the wonderful characters in Tithe or Valiant! **

The weather was unseasonably warm as she walked towards the bridge in the twilight. Val peeled her sweatshirt off as she walked. Almost there, almost to the shade and cool air, after what seemed like a million almost there's she made it to the door knocked and then slipped inside. She smirked as she remembered the first time she had come up these stairs lips swollen and chapped; now when she left they were swollen. Such a twist in events! Slowly she crept up the stairs hoping to surprise him. His body is leaned over the desk as he poured amber sands into a bottle. Her veins twisted pathetically.

Val looked back at her troll and the feeling left her. She crept up behind him slowly, he had no idea she was there. Then of course she has to stub her toe.

"Shit!" she cursed.

Ravus spun around to look at her smiling, "Val." He breathed as he walked towards her.

"I guess that ruined my surprise didn't it?" she scowled looking the other way pouting.

"I wasn't expecting you so I was surprised. Does that help?" he asked smiling pulling her closer to him.

She shook her head enjoying this new game she had found.

"I had no idea that you were even here before you hurt yourself. Are you alright?" he leaned closer to her.

"Yes. But I wanted to really surprise you with a kiss and everything. And now that's all down the tube, I guess I should just leave." She whispered turning away before he could catch her devilish smile.

His hand came up to turn her face back around and he kissed her full on the mouth, his tongue tracing her bottom lip. She sighed into his mouth. Winning made this even sweeter then it would have been if she surprised him. Too soon he pulled away.

"You are a lying tricking human being, did you know that?" He asked her with his face centimeters from her own.

Val nodded knowing her game was up.

"But I love you still." He smiled and kissed her again.


End file.
